Wolf
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Dante is arguing with his wife, when a mysterious person falls unconscious on his doorstep. His wife's friend brings the guy in and heals his wounds, but why is the wounded guy freaking out because he's at DMC? A/N: No, lemon...just strong languge, pervs
1. Chapter 1

**Moon-chan: Alright everyone this is my first DMC fanfic, so go easy on me.**

**ShadeSparda: PEOPLE I'M BAACK! *creeping smile looking around the room, looking for someone***

**Moon-chan: Shade what are you doing? *raised eyebrow***

**ShadeSparda: Looking for Dante he stole my strawberry sundae.**

**Vergil: *enters* Ugh… brothers! *hands Dante over to Shade***

**ShadeSparda: Oo! Sundae *jumps Dante* I found my sundae.**

**Moon-chan: Oh-boy! *sweat drop* **

**ShadeSparda: Someone do the disclaimer…*turns to Dante* You stay here, *glomp really hard, Dante's face starts to turn purple***

**Moon-chan: Ummm… sis, you're kinda killing him…*worried face***

**Vergil: Monzepelmoon does not own DMC or Shade, one of the two OC's in this story…this character actually belongs to her sister who also goes by the name Shade. The only things that do belong to her are her fan character Tenshi, and the plot for this story. **

**Moon-chan: You are so bored aren't you? **

**Vergil: Yeah, can we get this over with?**

**Moon-chan: Enjoy!**

Wolf

Chapter 1

First person

I sat in the rafters of the main room of Devil May Cry, I was watching my friend Shade have a fight with her husband. I was just listening to them argue, and some of you might be wondering why I wasn't jumping down from my perch to put a stop to their fighting, and the reason is simple. I don't have a death wish. Staying where I am is actually the best course of action at the moment. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone collapsing outside the door of the building, even though the two below me were yelling I could hear what was going on outside, yes my hearing is that good. If they weren't yelling then I would be able to hear further away, but hey you can't have it all.

At the sound of the person falling out of awareness at our door I leapt from the rafter that I was on, switching forms as I fell, I'm a wolf demon. Once I landed in my human looking form I approached the door. I opened the door to find a man that looked suspiciously like my friend's husband lying on the porch in a growing puddle of blood. My nose was getting over whelmed by the scent, but I couldn't leave the guy to die so I lifted him so that I could drag him into the building. Once I had gotten through the door with the dead weight that I carried I growled to get Shade's attention. Once I had it she came over to me to help me, though the smell of the blood was getting to her too, and as we moved the injured guy onto the couch I was silently thanking whatever higher power that was out there that Shade had gotten over her problem with blood for the most part. "Shade, I'm not done telling you why you can't go running into battle…Vergil?"

Shade turned to face her husband, "I don't care whether or not you're done lecturing me or not, Dante! Wait, what did you say?"

"He said Vergil," I answered as I started to tend to the bloody guy's wounds.

"Shade, I think that's my brother."

I lifted my blazing silver eyes to look at Dante. "I don't give a flying shit in Hell who he is. You planning on throwing him out on the street with that wound," I asked my maternal instinct kicking in even though this guy was probably older than me, but not by much if his blood was any indication. "I think, that you'll be in for one hell of a fight if you want to try it.

"Tenshi calm down, Dante sit your ass down somewhere, and stop pissing me off for five minutes," Shade said, defusing the situation before Dante and I hurt each other.

"Ugh…"the man that I had helped into the building was waking up, I turned to him my waist length black hair swinging with the momentum. "Where I am I," the man asked.

"You're in Devil May Cry," I answered as I knelt down next to him with the first aid kit that I had under the couch. "What happened?"

"I'm where?" I looked up to see the man sitting on the sofa looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh shit! I might have led them right to him, crap. This is not good I have to leave." While he was blabbering I was holding him down, not allowing him to get up.

"You're hurt, so unless you want me to put you under, you. Will. Stay. Still," I hissed as I met his ice blue eyes with my bright silver orbs.

"…"

"I'm glad we understand each other then," said as I continued to work on the numerous lacerations that covered his body. "What's your name?"

"You really need to ask that," the man asked as though he was surprised that I didn't know who he was already.

"I want to know if you are who that idiot over there," I pointed in Dante's general direction. "Says you are, whether or not you are that person, you've got some explaining to do."

"I see, I'm Vergil Sparda."

"Dante, sit your ass back down and put ebony and ivory away or I'm not letting you have pizza or strawberry sundaes for a month," I heard Shade tell her husband from behind me as soon as Vergil had confirmed his identity.

"Who is she, I've never heard of a girl that could get Dante to actually listen to them. Not even those to chicks that he usually runs with can knock some sense into him," Vergil said in wonder.

"She's Shade and she's got friends and family that are really scary when pissed, and that includes myself though she tends not to let Dante and I fight considering the last time Dante got pissed that it ended with him pinned to the ground and I hadn't even used my demonic strength. "She's also his wife."

"Wait, little brother actually got a girl to go out with him, let alone got hitched," Vergil asked in surprise.

I heard a growl from behind me, and responded with a growl of my own. "Dante do you want to deal with a genuinely piss off, she-wolf demon," I asked.

"No, I just want that trash out of my home."

I turned to Dante with a sickly sweet smile on my face as my wolf ears and my thirteen tails appeared behind me, "Shade."

"I got it Tenshi, just finish helping Vergil and find out why he came here, I'll deal with pepperoni for brains," Shade said as she dragged Dante by his ear back to his desk. "Sit down, hun, and wait till you hear everything before you start jumping to conclusions, kay?"

"Fine, I'll listen, but only because you asked and not because of wolf butt over there."

"I heard that Dante!"

"I see so this group is after Dante for revenge, but they went after you first because they knew that you were somehow still watching out for your twin even though everyone else thought that you were dead. Is that the gist of it," I asked Vergil as I finished up on the gash that was running across his chest.

"Yeah."

"That's a load of bullshit," Dante said once Virgil had finished explaining and I had done a quick summary of what he had told us about his ordeal.

"Which, part? The part where your brother, who you thought was dead was actually alive and watching out for you or the part where a reincarnation of Mundus is after you for revenge," I asked my pewter eyes blazing with irritation.

"The whole thing, come on there wasn't anything left when at the end of my battles with the two of them. Neither one of them could have survived," Dante said in a confident tone.

"Yeah, and you and Shade couldn't possibly be alive after what you two went through," I retorted at Dante's arrogant remark.

"She has you there," Shade said chuckling softly, while softly patting her stomach.

**Moon-chan: So what did everyone think?**

**Vergil: It's alright…**

**Moon-chan: Still bored aren't you?**

**Vergil: …**

**ShadeSparda: I thought it was awesome! *still straggling Dante***

**Moon-chan: *sweat drop* Ummm…Shade-chan, you're killing him.**

**ShadeSparda: …Dante is so cuddly!**

**Tenshi Okami: What the heck is going on?**

**Moon-chan: Ummm…I don't know how to answer that. Please review, while I try to save Dante from my crazy fan-girl sister!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon-chan: Due to much pestering on the part of my sister I am finally writing chapter two.**

**Vergil: *opens mouth to say something* Nah, still bored.**

**Moon-chan: *sweat drop* Wow, this guy so not easy to please.**

**Tenshi Okami: Yeah, but you're not the one that has to hear the ranting between these two my ears are ringing. **

**Moon-chan: Ouch, that must hurt considering that you gave overly sensitive hearing. **

**Tenshi Okami: You got that right. Any way where's your sister…and Dante for that matter? **

**Moon-chan: Shade is still for the most part strangling Dante still. She won't let go of him for anything, not even a real strawberry sundae. **

**Tenshi Okami: Wow, that bad…**

**Moon-chan: Yeah, by the way would someone do the disclaimer?**

**Patti: Monzepelmoon doesn't own DMC, or the character Shade. She is however using Shade by permission of her creator. Tenshi is her character so no stealing. **

**Moon-chan: Thank you, Patti…I think. Well let's get on with the show!**

Wolf Chapter 2

I sat on the roof of the building my silver eyes watching the moon as it made its slow way across the sky. I know a little cliché, but I'm a wolf demon even if I was outcast from my clan. As I watched the moon I couldn't help, but remember the reason for the fact that I was even in the mortal world and not in hell with all the other demons. The main reason is that my fur and hair are black; all the other members of my clan have white or silver fur. Another reason that they kicked me out was because I was the runt of my mother's litter. I sighed. I was also cast out for the large amount of tails that I had. The most that any wolf demon before me had ever had was two maybe three, but I had thirteen. I had been on the run when I met Shade. She was really nice to me even though her "brother" Drago spent most of his time glaring at me. I smiled at that memory. Even though Drago didn't like me he made sure that I knew that unless I hurt his family he wasn't going to hurt me. I guess he could tell in a way what I had been through. As though she could sense my melancholy thoughts from all the way down stairs in the main room of the building that we called home, Shade shouted up at me, "Tenshi you better not be moping again!"

"Oh, shove off Shade! If I want to mope I can leave me alone," I called back in my usual manner, but now I was smiling slightly. Then as I brought my gaze back to the moon I noticed that I wasn't alone on the roof anymore. Sitting about a foot away from me to the left was none other than Vergil. He was watching the moon too. His eyes seemed to have a far off look in them. I looked over to him, but decided that I wouldn't worry about it and then turned my eyes back to the shining orb of light that beckoned to me in the sky.

The next morning I woke to people yelling. I sighed and muttered, "And now start's another lovely day in at Devil May Cry." I rolled out of bed and shook myself much like a regular canine would and then padded out of my room in my full grown wolf form. I have a couple of forms there is my human one without my wolf ears and thirteen tails, and then there is the form with the ears and the tails, I then have the form of a pup, I also have the form of a giant wolf that stands as tall as a five story building. In each of my animal forms I can control how many tails appear to people's sight. My pup form is something that causes me a lot of troubles so I prefer not to use it if possible because when I somehow end up in that form the females that inhabit or visit DMC like to dress me up. When I entered the main room of the agency I looked around to find that I had stepped right into another one of Shade and Dante's infamous arguments. I looked around for Vergil and saw him on the couch watching the fight with some confusion. I walked over him, carful to keep myself from being spotted by the warring couple. I changed to my human form once I reached Vergil who averted his eyes. I smiled, 'well someone is a gentleman,' I thought. I then summoned some of my clothes to my body. "You can look now," I said gently as I took a seat next to him. I then looked again at Shade and Dante, "What are they fighting about now?"

"I have no idea. When I woke up they were already going at it. So far all I've caught is that Dante's an idiot and she's been trying to tell him something. For the most part it's just been a lot of yelling about something or another," Vergil replied still looking confused. I nodded in understanding then I sniffed the air, hey I'm a canine at heart, like I did every morning. I stiffened and my eyes zeroed in on Shade. Vergil noticed this and placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "Tenshi, what's wrong?" I didn't answer my eyes were too focused on trying to confirm what my nose had already told me.

"It couldn't be," I whispered. "She couldn't be."

"Tenshi?" Vergil asked again his ice blue eyes slightly concerned as he took in my face. He then followed the trail of gaze. Once he figured out what I was looking at he looked at me then back again with raised eye brows. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered rhetorically.

"I'm afraid not, I think Shade's known for a while and that's what she's trying to tell pizza breath."

A small chuckle escaped Vergil at my name choice. "Should we step in and get Dante to shut up?"

"I wouldn't when these two go at it…it's best to stay out of the way. They were having the same kind of fight yesterday when you showed up. The only reason you were brought in was because I have crazy good hearing."

"I see," he said in a kind voice. We sat like that for a while watching the fight go on, until Shade got fed up with Dante being a stubborn jerk.

"Dante, I'm pregnant you insufferable pizza eating honyou!"

"Ouch," I heard Vergil say as I chuckled at Shade's word choice. Leave it to her to find the most unconventional way to tell her husband that she's got a bun in the oven.

There was blessed silence for a few moments before Dante's eyes widened in realization and then he shouted, "WHAT!" It was then that I started to laugh rolling on the floor and clutching my stomach. His reaction was just too funny. "W-what how," the grown man asked Shade. I stopped laughing for the moment to take in the next part of this unfolding drama. Oh, how I love drama.

Shade sighed, "Dante you know that little game that you like to play at night?"

"What game," Dante asked what Shade was trying to get across in the least embarrassing way going completely over his head.

I bit my lip in an effort not to laugh, but that was shattered when Vergil rather bluntly said, "She means when you guys had sex she got pregnant, little brother." And at this I thought in my head, 'Shade's wedding ring three thousand dollars, Dante's debt to Lady before marrying Shade four million dollars, the look on Dante's face when he found out that Shade was pregnant because of their extracurricular activities…price less.'

When I was done laughing at Dante' s expense I stood and asked, "So are we going to call the girls and go shopping for baby clothes?"

Shade's emerald green eyes lit up, "Hell yeah, and we're using you as a model for them."

My eyes narrowed. "No way in hell are you all playing dress up with me in puppy form again, nuh-uh." Shade grinned then dragged me out to go shopping while simultaneously calling Lady and Trish on her cell phone. As I was pulled out the door I helplessly mouthed the Vergil, "Help me!"

The jerk just laughed, but when he laughed he started to clutch his side in pain from the wounds that were still healing from yesterday. 'I hope that hurts you ungrateful jerk,' I thought as I was taken against my will to meet with the others. 'If anyone pisses me off I'm going to shred them limb from limb,' I thought sadistically, grimly hoping that some idiot demon would try and attack that moment.

**Moon-chan: What did you think?**

**Vergil: It's getting less boring.**

**Tenshi Okami: Great Dress up.*sarcastic***

**Shade: I like it, now keep writing…It's alright Dante I'll never hurt you, I love you.**

**Moon-chan: yeah in a crazy I'm going to kill you if you think that you can be in love with another chick kind of way.**

**Shade: I heard that.**

**Dante: Someone help me, this girl is going to kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf

Chapter 3

I hate it! Absolutely hate it when Shade, Lady and Trish gang up on me. After we had left Dante and Vergil back at the agency, I was dragged to the little boutique the ladies frequented so that they could stuff me into baby clothes. When we reached the store I was already in my in my puppy shape, and so I was to suffer through being cooed over as they changed the outfits on me over and over again. When they turned their backs for a moment to look for more clothes I made a break for it.

Once I was outside I went in search of somewhere that I could shift forms without anyone seeing me. While I quested for that secluded spot I was picked up by the scruff of the neck. I started to squirm in an attempt to get free of my assailant, but as soon as I thought I was clear … I was caught in the arms of Patti, the blond child that tended to hang around Devil May Cry. In my current shape I was unable to wiggle my way out of her clutches. "Angel," Patti said, Angel being the name that I was called in this form by Shade. "What are you doing out here all alone?" I sighed in my mind, then I smelled something on the wind that didn't bode well for neither me or the human child holding me. I started to whimper in distress as the scent got stronger. When the white wolf came into view I started to growl as my hackles rose.

The demonic animal moved toward the girl and I. As the demon got closer my normally silver eyes turned black as my fur coat. The creature took no pause from this, however. But Patti dropped me when my growling grew to a level that was perceptible to her hearing. I landed on my feet, and not caring at that moment about Patti's presence I shimmered into the shape of a fully grown wolf. I stood then protectively in front of the human. "Oh, look if it isn't the Exiled one," the white wolf said as he neared baring his fangs at me.

I likewise snarled at him, my voice slightly gravelly due to my continued growling. "Back off, I don't want any trouble. Come any closer though and I will be forced to take action." During this Patti kept silent, I don't know for sure, but I think that she was in shock.

The white wolf with eyes the color of ice, stepped closer with the canine equivalent if a smirk. My stance turned menacing in response. The fact that this demon showed up when I was in my smallest form and then forced me to shift shape in front of a human was bad enough, but to clearly challenge my resolve in protecting the child was the last straw. I leapt at the dog, my jaws wide. The other wolf dodged my attack and quickly retaliated by clamping down on one of my hind legs, snapping the bone. I howled in pain, but still I wouldn't back down. I told Patti then to run, I couldn't have her there when I had to concentrate on the battle. When she was clear, I leapt again at the devil before me my fangs glistening in the other light, and again the other wolf dodged me. When I landed again, my left hind leg jarred as it absorbed the shock of my landing. My opponent noticed this and took advantage of my injury by kicking at it with his own hind legs, knocking it out from under me. I growled in pain. As I was trying to regain my breath enough to continue, I was caught by the scruff of my neck. The demon clamped his jaws around my throat ready to tear my throat out. Before he could complete the deed a voice shouted in a menacing tone, "Don't even think about it dog."

My attacker let go of me and I fell to the ground a pool of my blood gathering on the asphalt below me. I turned my head to see Shade holding her scythe Blood Mary. At the sight of my blood on the dirt around me I saw her eyes turn black as her blood problem took over her body. Usually when this happened I was able to stop her before things got out of hand, but I was too injured to move. I just hoped that she didn't go too far. I passed out then from blood loss.

When I awoke I found my leg in a cast and I was in my humanoid form. I held my head in my hand as I was assaulted by a head rush due to sitting up too fast. I then proceeded to get up out of the bed slowly so that I could check the wounds that I knew were on my neck, but even putting a slight bit of pressure on my leg caused me to hiss in pain. So I sat back down on the bed. I blew my bangs out of my face and sighed. "I guess I'm on bed rest," I said to the room at large.

I was then that the knob on my door started to turn. I felt my thirteen tails appear and start thumping the bed in excitement. The door opened to reveal Vergil carrying tray of food with a mug of tea. He smiled slightly at the sight of me being awake. "Hey little lady," he said setting the tray down on my bedside table. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Sore, I don't think I'm going shopping with the girls for baby clothes again anytime soon… Well there's a blessing in disguise," I said looking at my bandaged leg.

Vergil laughed as he sat down at the foot of my bed. "Sounds to me as though someone doesn't like being cooped up in bed," he said as soon as he stopped laughing.

"You'd have that right. Ever since I was exiled from my pack because of my differences I haven't dwelt well with being stuck in one spot long." I looked back at Vergil my silver eyes meeting his ice blue. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, and then I broke the contact. "Thank you for bringing me the food," I murmured into the silence that followed. I wasn't used to being around many people. I was so stuck on the lone wolf thing that it was hard for me to accept help. Vergil seemed to understand that because he kept silent as I ate the beef stew on my tray. I didn't look at him directly again for fear that I would get lost in his eyes. For some reason this half demon made me feel safe, the safest that I have ever felt around a male demon. The other male demons that were anywhere near accepting of me were the ones that raised Shade since she was five, but they only really tolerated me. They never said that out loud, but I never felt wanted except for when Shade was around. It seemed that Vergil sincerely liked me, and from the scent that he was giving off he felt a sort of kinship with me.

Once I had finished eating I set the tray back where Vergil had placed it before I had started to eat. It was at that moment that I remembered that my pack had thought that I had died when I was a pup. "Shit," I exclaimed as I drove a fist through the wall next to my bed.

This caused Vergil who was having his own thoughts to break out of his revere to see what was wrong with me. "Tenshi, is something the matter?" he asked with concern as I glared at my fist.

"Damn right there's something wrong," I growled. Vergil looked at me with a raised eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate. "The demon that Shade killed when she went on her rampage was a wolf demon, one of the normal ones, white fur, ice blue eyes. Any way it was looking for something and that something's scent led it to me. They all thought that I was dead, and now they know I'm not."

Vergil nodded, but then with a confused look on his face asked, "How can the rest of the pack know when Shade killed the one that found you?"

"A pack has a hive like mind, just that each member is also an individual. It isn't something that can be explained really well, since I was banished or rather abandoned by my clan I can't hear them. Ten to one whatever they were looking for didn't involve seeing me, which in short means I'm dead."

Vergil nodded then left the room so that I could get some rest. Due to my excellent hearing I heard what he said outside my door, "Not if I can help it." That sentence made me smile, and so I closed my eyes knowing that somehow I had some one that I could count on, another _Lone Wolf_.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf

Chapter Four

Shade spent a lot of time in my room after that making sure that I had everything that I needed. She came in also to check on my wounds, to make sure that they were healing properly. It got annoying quickly too. Shade wasn't the only one paying me visits while I recuperated, many of the other people that knew my also came by. I wasn't left alone for more than five minutes most of the time and this served to make me very cranky. Might I mention that it is never a good idea to make a wolf demon irritated, it isn't a pretty sight.

So I got tired of my rotating watch dogs, and one day when my leg was nearly healed and no one was in the room with me I snuck out. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was going stir crazy. Being stuck in doors for long periods of time wasn't good for me mentally; I was after all still a wild animal.

It wasn't surprising therefore that I ended up in the aboritorium in the middle of the park about two miles from DMC. When I got there I sighed as I sat down on a rock bordering a stream. I closed my eyes and started to sing softly (**A/N: this is written by me so no stealing**),

"_Slowly I come alive, a beating heart will survive. _

_The moon lets me borrow her strength when I fight alone._

_Enemies in the dark make me remember. _

_The storms inside me mind that scream at me to pick a side. _

_My heart tells me to choose what's right, but my instincts tell me I won't live if I do._

_Kami-sama what should I do, whom should I follow? _

_Where does this road end? _

_In sorrow, I suppose that seems to be the trend. _

_Just once I want to see joy at my life's end."_

"Tenshi," a voice called once my voice had faded and the sound of the water was all that could be heard in the grove. I closed my silver eyesand did not answer. I didn't want to be found not now, not when I was having a pity party. It was not to be though because the owner of the voice intruded on my solitude not a moment later. "Tenshi, there you are. You had us all worried," Vergil said as he placed a hand on my bare shoulder.

I growled tiredly. "I just wanted to be alone Vergil, I'm not like other people or other demons for that matter. I need to be alone for a time when I'm in a vulnerable state. Everyone hovering over me, it isn't good for me." Vergil didn't answer he just took a sear near my feet. We sat like that for a while until I fell asleep where I sat. I woke briefly when Vergil lifted me into his arms, but soon fell back into unconsciousness, listening to his steady beating heart.

The next day I was able to leave my room without sneaking out, and I was in a considerably better mood for it.

Dante didn't comment o this though because he was in the middle of a heated argument with Lady. "I told you, this guy is murdering helpless people," Lady yelled her hands braced on the desk.

Dante glared at her as he spoke, "Yeah, and people die every day. What does this have to do with me?"

"I'll tell you what this had to do with you, you insufferable prick it has Demon written all over it! You are a demon hunter aren't you?"

That was when Shade entered with a bottle of Pepsi in her hand. She then proceeded to butt in on the conversation between her husband and Lady. "He is, however, he is also a lazy bastard." Shade was I noticed wearing a long black t-shirt that was at least three times too big for her. From that one critical look I drew the conclusion that it was one of Dante's. I watched the conversation with one raised ebony eyebrow, this wasn't the first time that Lady and Dante have argued about missions nor would it be the last. Considering that the two demon hunters were battling it out verbally rather than with weapons I decided that I wouldn't break it up. If it didn't come to fists I didn't want to get into it.

I sat down on the couch in my human form next to Trish, who as usual was smirking. This whole thing, the skirmishes between Lady and Dante, probably amused her to no end. Heck, this was the woman that decided that it would be fun to mess with Lady the very first time that they had met. "So what's new with you," the blonde suddenly asked me.

I looked at her with startled pewter eyes. "What do you mean?"

Her smirk grew wider then she leaned toward me her blue eyes gleaming with suppressed mirth. "I meant what's going on with you and Vergil. You two seem pretty close considering that you both only met a little less than a week ago." I blinked, that wasn't what I had expected her to ask. I mean usually she asks me if I had learned anything new about Dargo. She didn't like him and neither did I so we were both always trying to one up each other on ways to take him down, but sadly neither of us has ever come up with a method that actually worked.

"Nothing really," said not looking at the blonde. "We just have the same sort of personality I guess so we naturally get along. It isn't like we're romantically involved or anything."

"Sure, sure, if that's what you think." Trish was still smirking; I guess she thought that she knew something that I didn't know. Come on the know it all attitude was starting to get on my nerves it was so obvious that she thought she knew what was going on inside my head…I was getting annoyed again. I sighed, but turned back to watch the banter between the other two women in the room and the half demon. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf

Chapter 5

Shade watched with interest as he best friend moved through the process of her morning ritual. Now it wasn't Tenshi's routine that the nephilum was watching, no, she was watching the held demon that was staring fixedly at the wolf demon.

Shade couldn't let the opportunity to tease her companion pass. It was just too much of a temptation for the pregnant woman. Laughter clear in her voice she sang, "_I have a feeling somebody's watching me_." She burst out into laughter at the confused look that her husband threw at her, a spoon full of strawberry sundae an inch from his lips. "That's for you Tenshi," she called by way of explanation, completely ignoring her white haired spouse.

The wolf demon didn't even acknowledge the shout as she continued to flow from yoga position to the next. She wore a pair of black Capri style yoga pants and a purple wife beater. Feet bare she stood balanced in the dance pose. Shade knew that this sequence of movement did more for the ostracized wolf demon than any amount of therapy. Listening was more Tenshi's strong suite, putting her thoughts and emotions into words…not so much.

The wolf demon had been the one to draw Shade out of her shell. The fact the she-wolf listened, and was naturally able to understand and speak any tongue, helped more than anyone would ever know.

Suddenly Lady burst into the office a pissed off expression over taking her face, but Shade could just barely make out a hint of fear in the female demon hunter's eyes. Shade's suspicion of this wasn't something that happened often, if at all. Lady wasn't an easy woman to spook. "There's over a hundred of them out there on the streets. They seem to be looking for something," the black haired woman snapped out doing her best to conceal her sudden urge to blot.

"Who are they?" Dante asked as he swallowed the last of his desert.

Lady opened her mouth to answer, but Tenshi was the one that spoke not looking at anyone in the room, her gaze directed toward the front window. "It's the pack. They have come to finish what they believe should've ended twenty-two years ago. Death was my sentence not exile." Tenshi's voice had no emotion in it, something that had only happened when she was younger and before she had learned that not everyone judged her for her fur color. Cliché, but wolf demons are majorly prejudiced against anything that would affect their purity, per say.

Shade moved quickly forward and placed a hanfd on her best friend's shoulder. A serious expression on her normally mischievous face, she spoke, "No one is dying today or any other day. Not if I can help it." She paused a moment and turned the unresponsive woman to face her. "Hey, you aren't called the Ebony Hellhound for nothing, girl a hundred measly demons are no problem." Shade was trying to bring her out of her "depression" and judging by the minuscule smirk on the blacked haired demoness' lips it was working a little bit.

Dante stood strapped on Rebellion and holstered his twin pistols then he walked over to the doors and threw them open. "Ladies let's get this party started." He didn't even throw a glance at his brother as he ran out the door a whoop of eagerness escaping his lips.

Virgil stood his mouth set in a grim line. The older half demon wasn't the type to enjoy battle; he went in to the fray for one reason and one reason only it was to protect those that he cared for. He knew that Tenshi was a fighter, but he knew somehow that she felt that this was her fault, He had a feeling that she wasn't going to defend herself, everyone else yes, but she was beyond caring for her own safety. That idea he had made him angry for some reason. He recalled telling the young woman that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, she wasn't a lone wolf anymore. She had a Pack, a family. He was going to succeed where he failed with Dante.

Tenshi herself was thinking at a break neck pace, trying to figure out a way to protect Shade. Shade was pregnant and though she was a marvelous fighter she didn't escape without marks. The wolf demon knew better than most how reckless her friend could be. If Shade saw blood, more specifically the blood of someone she cared about…all bets were off. The nephilum wasn't someone to be trifled with, but Tenshi had and would throw herself in harm's way to make sure that Shade lived. This was the exact kind of thing that caused Virgil to worry. Tenshi didn't realize the depth of the half demon's affection dor her, nor did he for that matter. It had only been a short while ago that the two had met, but now neither could think, however subconsciously, of life without the other.

Almost in unison the three remaining occupants of Devil May Cry walked out the doors, weapons in hand. This was going to be a long day.

**Moon-chan: I know I'm a horrible person for not updating in forever, but I have my reasons. My mother just got out of surgery and I have been just a tad anxious about it and when I'm anxious it makes the writer's block worse. Good news though I already have a battle scene on the way and I hope to have it up at the same time as the next chapter of ****_Unknown Sibling_****. Can't wait to see the reviews, let me know what you think, and until next time. Caio **


End file.
